Paul Edgecomb
'Character Information' Paul Edgecomb is the protagonist of AMC's The Green Mile. He is the commanding officer of the death row cellblock at Cold Mountain Penitentiary in Louisiana. Paul is the only son of the late Richard Edgecomb and Mary Edgecomb. He is married to Jan Edgecomb. He watches out for his fellow guards and does what he can for the condemned men. 'Biography' Paul was born in 1891 as the son of lawyer Richard Edgecomb and his wife Mary. His father was a respected man and was always busy. Therefore Paul was mainly raised by his mother. When he was sixteen years old, Paul witnessed the execution of serial killer Floyd Marnstein, who was also responsible for the death of Paul's nephew. Paul began working as a prison guard in Cold Mountain Penitentiary and in 1926 he became the commanding officer of the death row cellblock, also known as the green mile. In 1928 his father died of a heart attack. Paul fell in love with the daughter of butcher Bernard Livingstone and married her in 1915. Jan is willing to have children, but Paul isn't ready for it. |-|Season 1= Pilot A night in may 1931, Paul and his colleagues prepare prisoner Dick Franklin for his execution in the electric chair. Dick tells Paul that he regrets what he did and how he is still hoping to go to heaven. They bring him to the execution, where several people are sitting and waiting for the death of Dick. Guards Harry and Alex put Dick on the chair and Paul orders the executioner to switch the lever. Dick is electrocuted. Paul wakes up and has breakfast with Jan. She wants to talk with him about having kids, but he tells her that he is going to be late for work. Paul kisses her goodbye and goes off to work. He arrives at the prison and greets the officers at the gate, who let him in. Paul enters his cellblock where he greets his friend and colleague Brutus. He tells Paul that today a new prisoner arrives, who is convicted for the murder of his wife and brother. Brutus warns him that the prisoner is a dangerous man, but Paul assures him that they will be able to handle him. Paul sits down in his office and reads the file on the new convict, who is revealed to be named Lawrence Shephard or also known as Larry. Alex enters the office telling Paul that Larry has arrived. Harry and Arnold bring in Larry and walk him to his cell. Paul watches as they lock him up in his cell and as Larry is singing a song, Paul tells Brutus that that guy is trouble. Later, Paul witnesses the quarrel between Arnold and Brutus, because Arnold treated a prisoner like "shit" and shot that prisoner in his leg. Paul sends Arnold outside, while Harry calls a doctor. Paul goes by warden Hal Moores his office before returning home and shares his concerns about Arnold his behavior. Hal asks him not to tell anything about about the incident today to anyone, because it would only bring the prison in a bad daylight. He promises Paul that he will talk to Arnold. Back home, Paul has dinner with his mother and wife. Suddenly, the phone rings. Jan answers and informs Paul that is for him. He grabs the phone. Arnold is on the other side and tells him that he got transferred to another cellblock where he has no contact with the prisoners. Arnold promises Paul to take revenge on him for that... Only the Lonely Paul is shocked by Arnold's phone call. Jan asks him what the caller wanted, on which Paul doesn't answer. He demands her to stay at his mother's house for a few days so he can settle some things with a friend. Jan and Mary are curious, but do as Paul told them and leave the house after Jan grabbed some clothes. Paul, now alone in the house, sits down at the table. He falls asleep. The next morning, Paul wakes up at the dinner table and realises that he has to talk with Arnold before making problems even bigger then they are. At the prison, Brutus asks Paul if he had heard it about Arnold his transfer. Paul tells him about the phone call from yesterday. Brutus thinks he should go with that to Hal before it get's worse. He does so and goes to Hal's office. Hal greets Paul theree and asks him what the problem is. Paul tells him about the phone call from Arnold. Hal is shocked to hear the news. He promises Paul to talk with Arnold later on the day. In the evening, Paul sits in his office, knowing that Arnold will do whatever it takes to take revenge on him and Brutus. 'Appearances' Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Only the Lonely" 'Trivia' *Colin Hanks is the son of Tom Hanks, who portrayed Paul Edgecomb in the 1999 film of the same name. Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Edgecomb Family